


Take Two

by MoonFire1



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I reject your canon and substitute my own, INFINITY WARS SPOILERS, canon was taken out back and shot without remorse, fuck the russos, timelines what timelines, yes I am still salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: "You should have aimed for the head!""Will definitely remember that next time!"





	Take Two

“You should have aimed for the head.” Thanos’ words were mocking. His victory was absolutely assured by Thor’s mistake.

“Thanks! Will totally remember that next time!”

Out of nowhere a blond woman, face and fists glowing, swung up and punched Thanos in the face, disorienting him and preventing the snap. Approximately three nanoseconds later, she had his arm literally ripped from the socket and proceeded to beat him unconscious with it.

“I like this one,” Thor chortled, blood dripping down his face.

“Me too,” Steve agreed, leaping up to rip the Gauntlet from Thanos’ wrist.

Carol Danvers paused minutely between beatings to give both men a quick smirk.

//end//


End file.
